victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendré
Bendre is the pairing of Beck Oliver and André Harris (Be/ck) and (A/'ndré'). They are sometimes called Bandre (B'/eck) and ('André). They seem to be really good friends and have been for at least two years. It is unlikely that they will become a couple because Beck is dating Jade and because Victorious is a kid's show. Bendre Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Beck zaps André's broken toe to fix it. When André thanks him, however, he is buzzed out of the improv. 'The Bird Scene' *André asks Beck if he would like to attend ballet class with him and Robbie. *Beck understands André's reasons for joining ballet but looks very unamused. *Beck is sitting at André's table for lunch. 'Robarazzi' *Beck and André steal Robbie's clothes together. *Beck and André are both laughing because they stole Robbie's clothes. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Beck, André, Tori, and Cat work on writing a script together. *André is impressed by Beck's spinning counterclockwise. They spin together. *Beck says hello to André's grandmother before he gets signed off because his grandmother punched the screen. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Beck and André decide to get a drink from the Soda Machine. *Beck then complains that it ate his money and André tries to shake the machine to get Beck's drink out. *Beck helps André chew his food by holding his hand and leading it to his mouth. *André tells Beck that he's a good friend. *Beck and André are also sitting next to one another at the restaurant. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Beck and André both cheer very loudly for Cat and Jade. *Beck laughs at André's attempt to get Hayley and Jade from fighting. *When André says Jade can be a gank, Beck agrees. *André and Beck are the only main characters who went to Karaoke Dokey and didn't sing. 'Rex Dies' *Beck and André are both happy about seeing the Turblow Jet. They also sing a little jingle together about it. *Both are annoyed that Rex survived. *Both go to the hospital to visit Rex. [[The Diddly-Bops|'The Diddly-Bops']] *Beck helps André write lyrics for the food song. *Beck tells André that he's an amazing artist. *Beck feels sorry for André that he didn't get the job. *Beck is there to support André during the song and claps at the end. 'The Wood' *Beck and André are both seen together in the crowd while Trina and Robbie are in the Taco Truck. *When they do their The Wood fight, they congratulate each other. *They both try to seperate the fight between Jade and Tori. *Beck and André decide to work together instead of with Tori and Jade. [[Sleepover at Sikowitz's|'Sleepover at Sikowitz's']] *Beck leans close to André while saying "no problem" with a British accent when Robbie picked Beck's character. 'Season 2' 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *When André asks Jade if Beck is hiding something he agrees to calling him hot. *André knew Beck was hiding something from Jade. Beck Falls for Tori *Beck and André didn't know what Cat was. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Beck and André keep Tori from running up to Robbie. theSlap.com Hints *André posted a picture of Beck and Tori in the setting of Beck's RV proving that he visits Beck at times. *André posted saying he was going for a jog. Beck asked if he was done with his jog yet. *André posted a picture of Beck and Tori, and describes Beck as 'his boy'. *Beck posted a picture of André and Tori pointing at the dead bee. Beck then said that André is a little weird. *It is stated on The Slap that André likes it when Beck makes Jade jealous. Category:Pairings Category:Males Category:Images of Andre Harris Category:Images of Beck Oliver Category:Friendship Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2